happy b-day cherry
by Chirusa
Summary: hay. it's my b-day...and the gang throwin' a little surprise party. dementions colide and realms meet. feelings are shared and secrets told...but all in all...its kinda weird.
1. stall her

Disclaimer: I don't ownem'.... that sucks don't it. Oh well.   
  
~buzz, buzz, bu-boom~ "fucking alarm clock!" Chirusa sat up on her bed and stretched, she sprawled on the comforter like a cat, her tail bristled and fell limp. Yawning she got out of bed, walking toward the bathroom she shared with Geta and Yugi.   
When she entered Geta was already there brushing his already white teeth. "Mornin' "Geta said around his brush." good, morning, *yawn* what day is it today?" she asked stepping next to the hansom Saiyan. "Uh... *spit* I donno, Wednesday. Why?" "Well, *she put the brush in her mouth.* I was wondering what day it was, I had this feeling it was something special. I blew up my clock again." she brushed her teeth wile Geta brushed his tail chuckling. Yugi entered the room in only his orange boxers, "hay, everyone, what's up?" "Hay Yugi!" the two said in unison.  
After everyone in the house was clothed and ready, they headed toward the kitchen were Gin and the robots were making breakfast.   
Chirusa took longer then usual to get ready, so naturally when she got there everyone was already seated. "Good morning everyone!" Chirusa chirped on the last step. Various replays were thrown, varinging from, "what's so good about it!" to" great, how did you sleep?"   
After all12 Saiyans, ate everyone went to there regular schedules. Which lead most of then to the living room? When Chirusa went to sit down on her been bag she was approached by both Yugi and Geta. Each one on ether side of her, "hay, girl." Yugi said. "Hi Yugi." Yugi and Geta looked at each other then nodded to a telepathic agreement. Then all of a sudden the two, started punching her arm. They counted each punch and stopped at 14. "And one for good luck." Geta, said "oh, we have to punch her for good luck. I was just going to kick her." Chirusa growled as she rubbed her arms. "What the fuck was that for, you dumb asses!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Geta and Yugi said in unison. "My-my birthday? How did you guys know?" she asked a wide grin on her face. "Let's just say a certain red haired genius told us." Geta grinned slyly and kissed her cheek. Chirusa blushed and hugged him. They watched cartoons until she had to go to WORK.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Chirusa entered the studio she was greeted by Dj, "happy b-day, Cherry-Chan." he smiled and hugged her. "Thank u Deej." the two went into the studio and got ready for the show.   
The guests for the show on that day were the Mon kole knights, with a guest appearance from king piccolo.  
After the show Chirusa was about to head back to capsule corps. when she was stopped by Dj and Piccolo. "Hay, Chirusa. Would you like to go swimin' with me and my dad." "I don't know, I wanted to go to the cc and maybe hang out with everyone." "Chirusa, please." he looked her strait in the eyes and asked again. She nodded and asked if she could just go get her bathing suit. "NO DON'T!" "WHY?" "N-no reason *he laughed nervously*, I'll just materialize you one. I'll do it when we get there. You just have to close your eyes." he smiled. "Fine I guess, but why do I have to close my eyes were just going swimming." "You'll see" he put a blindfold on her head. "Here so you don't fly into a tree or something I'll carry u." with that he picked her up into his arms. He and Piccolo left to take her to a secluded surprise place.   
They arrived at a water fall, the set up was beautiful. Like most waterfalls are. The sun shimmered off the water in the lake, and the waterfall it's self. It gave the effect of falling gold or silver, there were rare and beautiful birds chirping and singing. Dj, removed Chirusa's blindfold. "Oh, wow! This…Its beautiful wow." she stuttered and searched for words to describe this beautiful scene. "Nice huh? Yeah, we thought you might like it." Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Soo, how does the materialization thing work?" Chirusa asked feeling the water. "Uhm, well. We - you just have to uh; think about what you want to wear and I'll just materialize it. Right dad?" Dj blushed causing his forest green skin to turn a nice dark purple color. (a/n/bg(birthday girl) cuz Nameks have purple blood :) "Right, all you have to do is put your hand on her shoulder or wherever *he smirked*, but there is one thing that just might cause a problem." "What?" "well, she can't have anything else on." "D-dad!!" Chirusa and Dj were now a few shades, over the normal blush tint." uh, i-i uh guess you can go change over there and I'll just close my eye. Ok." "sh-shure." she walked to an area that was covered by green leaves and ivy and striped of her clothing. "uhm I'm ready now." Dj cautiously walked up to the foliage and reached in." ok, tell me if I'm touching something I shouldn't." "Ok." The teenaged Namek, felt around looking for the warm flesh which was Chirusa. Piccolo was chuckling at how ridicules these "kids" were acting. His hand roamed until it made contact with warm skin. "Uh, what am I touching?" "*giggling* my back." "Oh then I better not reach any lower. Hold on, just think of a suit you wanna wear." his hand began to glow a silver hue, in a blinding flash of light Chirusa was standing in a two piece. It was light blue with a dark blue belt, the top of the suite was light blue with a sort of ring in the middle to show a tinny bit of cleavage. (A/n/bg: you know what Ryoko was wearing in the Tenchi in Tokyo series. that gray top, with the ring in the middle, just like that.)   
Chirusa squealed in anticipation, she just couldn't wait to see how she looked. Chirusa walked out of the leaves to see Dj already 'changed'. "You look, well, I would whist le but you know what it does to Namekian ears." "HN, I know, I saw piccolo rip his ears clear off cuz Gohan was whistling to his pet dragon. Do you remember that Piccolo?" "Of course, how could I forget, the display alone was enough to make me go insane." all three busted up laughing.  
Dj and Chirusa played in the water and lounged wile piccolo just meditated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the CC an hour after Chirusa left to the Show.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"everyone, get in hear NOW!!!" Gin yelled. Everyone who was in ear shot (which is anyone anywhere in the CC, except Vegeta, the GC it sound proof.) "What?" radditze wined. "We have to make a birthday party for Chirusa. So I'm going to give everyone an assignment. *everyone nodded* Geta, make sure she stays away, I already told Dj so he'll stall her, but I think you should go too. But help with the music first then go." "Yes ma'am" he saluted and left. "Yugi, Radditzu, entertainment. *the two mock bowed and left * Turles, Rikka, GT, Mirai, decorations. Kita, Bura can you help me with the cooking?" "Sure." "Auntie Gin, can I call Goten to help?" "Sure, get Goku here too; we can use his help with the decoration." GT called Goten and Goku. Several min later Goku and Goten got there; they automatically went to the living room to help with decorations.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DJ and Chirusa just got up from a dive to the bottom of the lake when Geta arrived. "Yo, Geta!" "Hay Dj, hello Cherry." he hovered to the ground and leaned on a rock. "Soo, what u 2 bean up to?" "Nothin' just swimming, mostly." "Wanna joint us" Geta looked up in though, he cupped his chin in his hand. "Sure why not, we have an hour or so." "Huh? What do you mean by that Geta?" Chirusa looked at him a look of confusion on her face. "Oh, noting, just a saying. DJ I have to talk 2 u." he gestured with his hand for the Namek to come with him. The two left cherry in the water. "What, why'd u tear me away from that!*he pointed to Chirusa, who was playing with a blue macaw that was on a branch a few inches from the water.*" "sorry, but i just have to tell you we're almost ready. We're just waiting for the food." "Alright good, now can we go back now?" "Man, what's wrong with you?" "You haven't seen her yet have you?" Geta nodded his head 'no' "well, then come in the water with us, you'll eventually see her." the two went back to the water.  
Chirusa had the macaw on her head; her whole body from her eyes down was in the water. "Hay Chirusa comes here." Dj waved "k" the birthday girl chirped. She began to walk towards shore, as she stepped closer her body came out of the water inch for inch, much like a curtain. When she got to the boulder next to the boys she jumped on it and sat down. "What?" she smiled. "No-no-nothing, just … nice bird" Dj was hardly able to hold in his laughter, Geta was making a complete dork of his self. "Hay wannna slide down the waterfall?" "Yay!!" Chirusa jumped of the rock and ran toward the side of the waterfall. She started climbing up the waterfall to get to the top. "She's hyper isn't she?" Geta said and ran after her." wait for me!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"ok, how is everything coming?" gin asked, putting the final touches on the cake. 'Fines', and 'not bad's, and ' almost done's were the answers she got from everyone. It was almost time to go get the birthday girl when *knock-knock-knock* "huh?" GT went to go answer the door. "Hello? Holy shit what the hell!!" GT almost fell over at what he saw at the door. Mirai came over to him "what hap-whoa!"   
  
Another cliffy, why... I don't know why, I guess I must be ebil or something. EBIL MWAHAHAHA. No seriously. This story is dedicated to me...I know that sounds sad, but this is a birthday present to me. *smiles* my b-day is august 28. Wanna know something cool, I was born at 8:18 on 8/28/88 weird huh. Well review, I guess, I got more, I'll hopefully be done by Wednesday .  
Preview of next chapter: who's at the door? What cool presents did ghirusa get. Does vegeta have any damn idea there's a cake. Will I ever get a life!!! Find out next time on " HAPPY B-DAY CHERRY!!" BU- BUM -BUM. 


	2. when's she gonna get here?!

author:well the server wont let me upload, which pisses me off, so im doing this.   
  
  
Disclaimer: yadda uadda, yakkety yak...don't own them ...blah blah...kill them all...blah freakin' blah!!!   
Note: there may be a little confusion I'm sorry. Two different dimensions collide. There is a little limy stuff. And language...nothing too bad.  
  
Last time on happy b-day cherry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*knock-knock-knock* "huh?" GT went to go answer the door. "Hello? Holy shit what the hell !!" GT almost fell over at what he saw at the door. Mirai came over to him "what hap-whoa!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the door there were 3 Goku's, one a ssj1, wearing all black, leather pants, black cloves, and black shades. Another, ssj3 wearing normal loose fitting denim pants and an orange shirt. The third was a ssj4, wearing normal baggy dark denim, slashed in various places, a white better, with a blue button up shirt over it, and blue shades. The kind were you cant see the persons eyes(a/n/bg: like P.Didy.) all three goku's had a tail. And was each holding a present.  
GT: "*stuttering* Goku?"   
Goku: yup, but, not   
Other Goku: what wrong trunks never saw 3 goku's before.  
Kakarott: ahem, correction. Two goku's. I'm not Goku.  
Goku's:*rolls there eyes* whatever Kakarott.   
Mirai: this is actually cool. I mean wow. Are you guys from different times or what?  
Goku#1: no trunks we are all from the same time... just a different dimension. We actually came to wish Chirusa a happy birthday. And to give her her present.  
Kakarott: we would have brought another Goku... but she wanted to stay with vegeta. there probably going to go shopping or something.  
Mirai/ GT: *staring* huh? My dad shopping with Goku.  
Goku 3: vegeta isn't your dad, hell if anything she's your mom.  
Mirai/ GT: *stuttering* mom?!  
All three: *nodding*  
Goten and Goku came to the door.  
Goten: cool!! 3 dads  
Goku: yeah, three me's.  
All three: hello Goku.*they start to snicker.*  
They all went to the living room, since everything but the food was ready. They all sat and talked until vegeta came walking in the living room.  
Vegeta: I'm hungry when the hell is lunch!?  
Goku (the one for this dimension: hay vegeta come here there are some guys I want you to meat.  
Vegeta: Kakarott I don't have time to.... hay what's with the ribbons and *he sniffed * cake, what the hells going on!! How come no one notified me of a party?!  
Goku: just come here!  
Vegeta: I don't take orders from a mentally retarded third class baka!  
Kakarott: I'm going to PRETTEND you didn't say that vegeta. *he said the name with venom*  
Vegeta went in to the living room  
Vegeta: HOLY SHIT, THERE ARE 4 KAKAROTT'S!!!!!!  
Kakarott: no vegeta there is only one. The rest are goku's. *he waved his hand* you sort them out yourself.  
goku4: well haven seen a real life MALE vegeta in a long time.  
Vegeta: what do you mean by that?!  
goku3: he means vegeta that were we come from your a woman.  
Vegeta: huh?!? a woman?! I'm a woman?!?!..... Am I hot?  
Kakarott and the two goku's nodded: hell yeah.   
Vegeta: *went to his bean bag and just dropped down* well, i guess.... Damn 3 goku's and one Kakarott. This is going to be a looong day.  
Suddenly the box the level three Goku was holding started to shake and bounce around.  
goku3: whoa!! Kakarott its awaake!!   
Kakarott: *takes the box* look, the thing isnt that hard to handle. *he got a cookie from the coffee table, and put it in the box* if you behave i'll give you another cookie.  
Box: i understand.  
Kakarott: yeah. i bet. *he set the box down* see, it's just like dealing with a child... *he coked an eyebrow* or how i deal with level one goku... hive her a cookie and she wont make a sound for hours.  
yugi: what the hell was that?  
3: it was chirusa's present, we when to and other realm to get it.   
4: yeah, the thing was so easy to get in the box.   
yugi: what is it.  
Kakarott: can't tell you sorry, but I'll tell you its name is an acronym.  
3: you should have seen when we saw the list we thought she wanted vegeta's gravity room. cuz it said G.I.R. haha.. vegeta was yelling and coursing saying how stupid Kakarott was.  
kakarott: if i remember correctly she said haw stupid YOU were!  
the two growled at each other staring the other down. kakarott's eyes began to glow red when  
4: ok, break it up you guys... you promised not to fight remember?  
kakarot/ 3: *growling, then slowly pull away*  
raditzu: how much longer?  
Gin: we can get them now. So- *knock-knock-knock*  
kakarot: I'll get it. *he got up to go answer the door.*  
kakarot answered the door and saw two woman there. One hade black spiky hair down t o her shoulders, black eyes and bronze skin. she was wearing a red tube top with bark blue denim jeans. she had a sort of cat collar on her neck with her name on id and black armwarmers. in her hair there was a pair op sun glasses keeping her hair out of her face. the other one was about a head taller with blondish gold spiky hair that went down to her shoulders as well. her aqua marine eyes were barely visible behind her blue sunglasses. she wore an outfit similar to the others, only different in coloration. instead of red it was a dark almost black blue, and the hiphugers were a little different hers had a light blue leather belt which seemed to fall of her slim waist. they both also had tails and presents. the blonde one also had a small back pack.  
Vegeta (girl: hi Kakarott. were here.  
Goku (girl: and you thought we wouldn't come.  
kakarott: no i didn't think i hoped.  
the girls growled and smacked him in the back of the head. they when inside with kakarott after he recovered. when vegeta and goku, or carrot (as she was called by vegeta), went into the room, everyone from that dimension stared wide eyed and shocked.  
vegeta: *growling*what are you all staring at?  
caret: now veggie. there staring at you. it's not often they see a female version of there Saiyan prince. *she looped her arm around vegeta's*   
vegeta(girl: what about you? your a damn girl version of there savior,   
caret: *she squeezed vegeta's arm* huh mm your right, *yawn*  
everyone sweat dropped.  
vegeta(guy: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!   
VEGETA(GIRL: what? What's wrong with you?   
vegeta(guy: what do you mean what s wrong I -I . you are me and your a woman. IM a woman. and a very attractive one at that ....  
raditze: you know sex with an alternative you isn't considered masturbation.  
vegeta(guy: *growls and hits raditze* dumb ass. I'm not attracted to myself.  
Gin and caret started giggling.   
Gin: i think we should get Chirusa now.  
Yugi: i'll do it mom. *he ran to the door and took one last look at everyone, then opened the door and flew away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Chirusa, Dj and Geta already changed out of the bathing suits, with the exception of Chirusa, she kept it on and just put her pants over the bottom. the three just sitting around. Dj was meditation, Geta was about ready to take a nap , and Chirusa was drawing a picture.   
" HAY EVREYONE!! WAKE UP!!!" Yugi touched down with a stupid grin on his face. "yugi! how ore you?" Chirusa asked enthusiastically wagging her tail." im fine. uh the baby bird must return to the nest." "What? The hell. yug. Did you hit your head this morning?" geta asked " no*he shook his head* but i need to talk to u." Geta went up to Yugi . the two left dj and chirusa looking back at them.   
geta: so , is it ready? can we go back?  
yugi: yeah, but i have to warn ya there is some freaky shit over at the cc, i mean weird.   
geta:what ?  
yugi: man picture 5 goku's, and 2 vegeta's.  
geta: damn. that kinda sounds scary.  
yugi: thats not even the half of it. 1 of the goku's is ours another is a ss2 and don't call him Goku...it'll piss him off. Another is a ss3 he seems pretty cool, and another is a ss4. The last one...man *he nodded his head* the last one is a chick.  
geta: damn that is weird... please, tell me the vegeta's are normal.  
yugi: no ... of course when is vegeta normal?  
geta: hah right.  
yugi: well the vegeta that isnt ours is a chick too. And the girl Goku seems to be a super saiya-jin. That's basically the only thing i have to warn you about.  
geta: whoa. well I guess we'd better get going.  
yugi: yeah  
The twin Saiyans headed back towards there awaiting friends.   
dj: that bad huh?  
Yugi / Geta: what?  
dj: ok, i'll play along.  
chirusa :WILL SONEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!? PLEASE!  
The trio took to the air. Piccolo was soon to fallow.  
  
That's my third chapter. Hopefully I'll be done by my b-day. If not oh well I tried. Please review.   
Who knows what will happen next time…. Well I'm pretty sure I do. Cherry gets her presents. And fids out why vegeta named her that, it may not be what you think. J   
  
Nooooooooo!!!!! I didn't finish in time… the dumb server was down whaaaaaaa. Oh well I said id try. And I did…so it'll be a late present. Goodie J 


	3. MEANIES!

authors note: WHAAAAAAAA!!! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN.. YOUR NOT REVIEWING... *sniffling* it's my b-day er, well it was. why dont you review..is it that bad? *sniffle* i want a review. at least one.   
im not gonna finish the story unless i get 5 reviews. YOUR HURTING MY FEELINGS!! *sniffling* i dont feel loved... veggie...hold me whaaaaaaaaaaa   
vegeta: just review damnit will it realy hurt you... shit i dont care if you tell her her righting sucks. just aknoledge the fact your reading it !!! if you dont i'll come over ther!!  
chirusa:*sniffling* ok vegeta dont scare them. no chapters until you review. 


End file.
